


possibly i like the thrill

by Rynne



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sex-Positive Asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne/pseuds/Rynne
Summary: i like your body.  i like what it does,i like its hows.  i like to feel the spineof your body and its bones, and the trembling-firm-smooth ness--crowley, probably (if ee cummings hadn't said it first, and if crowley was ever that coherent)





	possibly i like the thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ee cummings "i like my body when it is with your," which sort of inadvertently ending up being the theme of this thing.

There's something beautiful about Aziraphale naked. _Seeing_ him naked. Reaching out to him and feeling soft skin rather than layers and layers of perpetually old-fashioned clothes.

They are not creatures of body, he and Aziraphale. Their natures -- ethereal, occult, whatever they are now -- existed before bodies, in between bodies, without them, beyond them. Still, here on Earth they have bodies they inhabit, and no one has ever inhabited theirs like Aziraphale.

Crowley takes Aziraphale's hand, pulling fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, as Aziraphale does when chasing every last lingering taste of food. He kissed around Aziraphale's face, drops them carefully on his eyelids, nuzzles the corners of eyes intent on devouring every possible incarnation of the written word.

Aziraphale's hands, so careful with ancient texts, loving to drift across plush velvets and soft wools, trace just as carefully on Crowley's own skin, lingering as if they enjoy the feel of skinny angles as much as luxurious textures.

Aziraphale lets himself _feel_ what Crowley's touch does to him, the way his skin blushes and limbs tremble. He is in the moment, absorbed, radiant. He is _there_, with Crowley, completely and utterly.

"Teach me," Crowley murmurs, pulling himself closer, into the softwarm curves of his angel's body. "You're so _part_ of your body. Show me how."

"Oh, darling," Aziraphale sighs. He presses against Crowley, who closes his eyes, hearing that voice calling him that name and realizing anew that this real. "It would be my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's not explicit, but both are ace here, and still want to have sex because they want to share that and make each other feel good. Let's see how well a sex-repulsed ace writing this at one in the morning can get that across. XD I'll probably try to explore that more in something longer later, but this was just in my head and wanted out.


End file.
